


Movie Night with Bonkai

by Slsheeba567



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Neutral POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Kai watch 17 Again. Lots of fluff, minor Barolena friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night with Bonkai

“So I was thinking we would start with The Maze Runner and then we could watch 17 Again and then—Bonnie? Hey, Bon-Bon?”

Kai gently shook Bonnie’s shoulder as she blinked her emerald eyes up at him.  
“I’m sorry, did I fall asleep?” Bonnie asked drowsily.

“Yeah, finals are really kicking your ass aren’t they?”

“It’s weird, I just took my last exam but I feel so beat even though it’s finally over. I just can’t keep my eyes open.”

“Well, that’s why we have movie night. You have been studying so hard for these last exams, I just thought you really needed it tonight.”

 

Bonnie and Kai met in their freshman year of college. It was a quaint little bar on the outskirts of the campus. Both were too young to get in, but Kai used his brother Damon’s ID, and Caroline made sure to give Bonnie and Elena fake ID’s- to ensure they would be able to get in for celebratory drinks of the blonde’s 19th birthday. 

Kai was ordering his 2nd shot of whiskey when he spotted the gorgeous brunette drinking tequila with her friends. He had a strong urge to talk to the mysterious woman, and got up to approach her. Bonnie felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find herself looking into a beautiful pair of crystal blue eyes. 

The man asked if she wanted to dance with him, and Bonnie looked to her best friends for guidance. Both gave her excited smiles and nods of encouragement and with a smile back at them, Bonnie took the man’s hand and let him lead her out on the dance floor.

After that night, whenever Kai saw Bonnie on campus, he would always make time to flirt with her. The guy eventually got under Bonnie’s skin, and she agreed to go on a date with him. That was 2 years ago. Now they live in a cute little apartment right outside of campus limits, enjoying their movie nights and doing things most couples do.

 

“Let’s watch 17 again first.” Bonnie said with a yawn, still a little tired.

“Okay, let me just get the popcorn.” Kai said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Bonnie grabbed the remote off the coffee table, and changed to the DVD player. She pressed play and as the movie started, Kai flopped back onto the couch and passed the popcorn bowl to her.

As the movie progressed, Bonnie found herself getting entranced by the plot and the acting. She remembered Zac Efron from the High School Musical movies (Which Caroline made her watch at least 3 times in the 9th grade) and was pleasantly surprised at how good his acting skills were in this movie.

Soon, Kai and Bonnie were at the scene in health class where the teacher was handing out condoms.

“Hey, Bonnie that girl kind of looks like you!” Kai said, pointing to the screen at one of the background characters in the scene.

Bonnie squinted at the screen, and at the girl Kai was pointing at. She gave out an indignant little grumble.  
“Kai, that girl looks nothing like me.”

Kai looked at his girlfriend in surprise, astonished that she didn’t see the striking similarity.  
He decided to let Bonnie win the squabble and grinned at her.

“You’re right, you don’t look like her. You are much prettier.” Kai said, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Bonnie’s head

The movie progressed and the scene was now at the moment in the film where Zac’s character was at the court house, reading the letter.

Bonnie felt hot tears prick her eyes and leaned her head on Kai’s shoulder. Kai soothingly rubbed circles on his girlfriend’s back as they watched the scene together in contented silence.

As the credits rolled and the movie ended, Bonnie smiled at Kai.  
“So, what did you think?” Bonnie asked Kai.

“Loved it, wow Bonnie you pick great movies.” Kai exclaimed.

Kai could see Bonnie slowly drifting off into unconsciousness and picked her up in his arms, bridal style.  
He slowly walked to their shared bedroom and gently lifted her down onto the fluffy comforter of the bed.

Before he left to go clean up the popcorn and turn off the TV, Bonnie grabbed his hand.

“Kai?” Bonnie mumbled sleepily.

“Yes Bon-Bon?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
